The present invention comprises a new Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Golia Dbyel.’
‘Golia Dbyel’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Golia Dbyel’ has large medium yellow ‘collerette’ type flowers, full and compact plant habit with excellent branching, medium green foliage, and good floriferiousness.
‘Golia Dbyel’ originates from a sibling cross hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The pollination took place in August 2006 and the seed sown in November 2006. ‘Golia Dbyel’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘D05-115-4,’ a scarlet and yellow flower, with better quality flowers, fuller plant habit with better vigor.
The male parent of ‘Golia Dbyel’ was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘D05-115-5,’ a scarlet and yellow flower, with a smaller flower size, and larger plant size.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Golia Dbyel’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in February 2007 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Golia Dbyel’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Golia Dbyel’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.